


Everyone Loves Poe Dameron

by RegulusLi



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Earth, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/F, Fluffy, I'm Sorry, M/M, Married Couple, No In English
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegulusLi/pseuds/RegulusLi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FN-2187脱离罪犯集团第一秩序之后，他新认识的朋友Rey认为他非常非常需要喝一杯，而有什么地方比D’Qar更合适的呢？</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Loves Poe Dameron

**Author's Note:**

> 情人节快乐！

Everyone Loves Poe Dameron 

题目：人人都爱王牌飞行员  
作者：伊拉诺  
原作：星球大战：原力觉醒  
配对：Finn/Poe Dameron；Rey/Jessika Pava；Hux/Kylo（提及）  
警告：现代AU，地球AU，地下酒吧老板！Poe，姬佬Rey，脑洞来自死侍电影  
申明：人物和背景不属于我，我只拥有我的脑洞  
简介：FN-2187脱离罪犯集团第一秩序之后，他新认识的朋友Rey认为他非常非常需要喝一杯，而有什么地方比D’Qar更合适的呢？

 

情人节愉快！

 

-1-  
“你需要喝一杯。”Rey直勾勾地盯着他的脸说，语调和她脸上的表情一样干巴巴的，没有人喜欢这样的情况，少女的脸颊上沾着泥巴，而肩膀也因为翻车出来的擦伤而缓缓变成了让人担心的红色，FN-2187气喘吁吁地瞪着刚刚认识不到两小时的姑娘，满脸都写着难以置信。他们刚刚从第一秩序手下死里逃生，黑人青年抹了一把脸，低头看着自己手掌上汗水和鲜血的混合物。

这一切都是个意外，FN-2187只想从第一秩序的信息网里逃出去，或许去另一个州，另一个国家，或者另一个星球，不管去哪里，他都非常清楚自己绝对不能再落到他们手上，Phasma队长有无数种能让他哭着只求一死的方法。Ugh，FN-2187一点儿也不想去想象那样的场景，索性他在街上撞见了Rey，字面意义上的，撞见的。

Rey把他拽上摩托车的同时抽出绑在大腿上的甩棍，有那么几秒钟FN-2187发誓他们在以120公里每小时的速度逃命，而Rey的双手都离开了摩托车把手，挥舞着甩棍把迎面而来的枪手抽下高架桥。

哇哦，提醒我绝对、绝对不要惹她生气。

最后他们翻滚着跳下摩托车，看着红色的家伙和第一秩序刺客的汽车一同翻下悬崖，很快就被爆炸的火焰淹没。

“Holy Shit。”Rey同样气喘吁吁的站起来，冲FN-2187伸出手， “我们最好趁援兵来之前离开，而且，” 她拍掉自己皮裤上的尘土，计算一般地盯着FN-2187的脸，再一次臣服， “你需要喝一杯。”

“我们刚刚差点摔下悬崖，差点儿被机枪打成蜂窝，差点儿被第一秩序用一百种方法弄死，你居然……”FN-2187颤颤巍巍地从地上跳起来，或许这是他第一次真的见识到 “现实世界” ，但战争对他来说可不陌生，没有人比他更清楚第一秩序的可怕，他们应该快点逃走，应该离开整个银河系，而不是什么喝一杯，这姑娘是疯了吗？

但FN-2187没有说出口，因为Rey，那个刚刚单手驾驶摩托车跳过三辆车的同时顺走了迎面而来枪手别在腰上的弹夹，用甩棍把三个训练有素的第一秩序士兵打得妈都不认识的姑娘，正凶巴巴地瞪着他。

“喝一杯，好的，听起来挺不错的，嗯，挺不错的。”他急切地点着头说。

当然，他当时没想到的是，他会和传说中的Poe Dameron在这种情况下相遇。FN-2187跟着Rey穿过小路和暗巷，他不知道Rey在悬崖边给谁打了电话，但送他们回到城里的司机什么都没有问，也什么都没有说。他是个满脸棕色大胡子的男人，戴着黑色的墨镜，这让FN-2187完全看不出他的表情。下车的时候男人发出了几声FN-2187只能用嚎叫来形容的声音，但Rey只是弯起嘴角点点头，说： “当然，没问题。”

如果不是第一秩序的训练，FN-2187发誓自己下次绝对找不到进来的路。穿过难民区泛着臭味的街道，拐到红灯区喧闹的后巷，他努力忽视了从黑暗角落里传出的喘息和呻吟，紧紧跟在Rey后面走过最后一条布满酒吧霓虹灯的小路，打开一家怎么看都不像还有人在住的破木门。

D’Qar的招牌就写在大门里面，没有门卫，没有保镖，就好像这是个普通的酒吧，谁都可以大摇大摆地走进来。但FN-2187清楚D’Qar可不是个普普通通的酒吧，就算是负责情节的士兵，FN-2187也知道那是反派军的基地，Well，如果那能被称为是个基地的话。

“里面看起来比外面大得多，是不是？”没等他和Rey在吧台跟前坐稳，一个麦色皮肤的卷发男人就冲他微笑，将一杯粉红色的鸡尾酒推到Rey跟前，接着才重新看有些坐立不安的FN-2187，“第一次来，嗯？”

“第一秩序的逃兵，我猜。”Rey抿了一口自己的酒，完全不符合她刚刚彪悍形象地、像个小姑娘一样地笑起来，几乎露出所有整齐的牙齿， “Jess在吗？”

“她和Snap去工作了，但她留了便条给你，”拉丁裔男人转身在后边儿的木板上寻找着那个便条，最后踮起脚尖扯下最上面的那个粉红色的，将它递给Rey的时候皱了皱鼻子，“Pava这个混球，准备好晚上喝辣椒油啤酒吧。”

“离我女朋友远点儿，Dameron，”Rey吐了吐舌头，小心地将纸条放进外套口袋里，接着掏出那两条她从第一秩序那里顺来的弹夹和一把明显也属于他们的手枪，随手丢在吧台上， “老样子。”

FN-2187安静地坐在一边听他们的对话，他们听起来像是朋友。第一秩序的生活让他下意识地记住哪些是关键信息，但他发现自己很快就不在乎哪些是有价值的线索，因为他的注意力很快就被Dameron伸手去抓那张便条时露出的一小截后腰吸引走了。

“你知道，拾荒者，这东西可不值什么钱，加上你在我这里浪费的绷带和酒精，你还得倒给我找钱才行，”Poe假装严肃地说，Rey同样紧绷着脸瞪着他，就当FN-2187打算劝和或是拔腿开溜的时候，酒保和她同时大笑起来，Poe随手翻出一卷纸币拍在吧台上，“有点儿进步啊，Rey-rey，快点感激我是个如此慷慨的人吧。”

“闭嘴吧你，”Rey翻了个白眼，但脸上绽放开的笑意并没有消失，她抓起Poe丢给她的医疗箱，立刻转身消失在人群里。

FN-2187目送着她离开，一阵恐惧和惊慌袭上心头，他是个风暴兵，好吧，第一秩序的逃兵，而这里是反叛军，第一秩序死对头的基地，如果有谁知道他的真实身份，没有Rey在这里他们搞不好会……

Dameron的声音打破了他骇人的想象， “逃兵，嗯？你总得有名字吧？” 他嘴角的笑容迷人极了，就连门牙之间小小的缝隙都看起来特别可爱，但FN-2187总觉得自己在哪里见过这个男人的脸，“我是Poe，Poe Dameron。”

哦，反派军的王牌飞行员，第一秩序价格最高的通缉犯。

“FN-2187。”他小声回答，生怕被旁边的人听见。不得不承认D’Qar不是个安静的地方，但拥挤不堪，风暴兵甚至能感觉到有人走过的时候撞到了他的肩膀。

“FN-What？”Poe，王牌飞行员，皱起眉头咬住下唇， “我才不会用第一秩序那蠢爆了的编码，FN……Finn，怎么样？”

“酷毙了。”FN-2187，听见自己说。

“Guys，Guys！”Poe转向Finn身后喧闹的人群，他的声音迅速被周围的嘈杂淹没，但所有人却不约而同地安静了下来，Poe探身搂住FN-2187的肩膀，冲所有人宣布， “We got a Trooper here！”

Finn瞪大了眼睛，几十双眼睛锋利地对着他，他能看见前排的几个人已经将手伸向自己的枪套，但Poe非常亲密地揉了一把他的脑袋，这让FN-2187的额头完全蹭在Poe的颈窝里， “这个勇敢的年轻人，FN-2187，选择了离开第一秩序狗娘养的混蛋，” 他抓起Rey留在吧台上的粉色鸡尾酒，保持着一手搂住FN-2187肩膀的动作抬起酒杯， “To Finn！性感而勇敢的混球！”

令FN-2187惊讶的是，酒吧里的罪犯和恶棍全都因为Poe的话放松下来，纷纷举起酒杯，“敬Finn！”“勇敢的无耻混蛋！”的声音此起彼伏。FN-2187感到自己的脸颊有些发热，他抬起头看着Poe的侧脸，他看起来快乐而且兴奋，舌尖舔掉嘴唇上的粉色酒液，亮闪闪的眼睛落在FN-2187身上。

“敬Finn。”Poe低声说，用自己的杯子碰了碰不知道谁什么时候塞进他手里的啤酒杯，而他眼里的笑意，老天，那让FN-2187觉得自己是整个宇宙的中心，让他徒劳无功地在充满战斗训练的脑袋里搜索浪漫的语句形容Poe塞进他胸腔里膨胀起来的感情。就像是爆炸，像是焰火，像是……

但没等他找到合适的词句，Poe就已经重新直起身体靠在吧台上，并且收回了搂着FN-2187肩膀的手臂，但他眼里的笑意没有消失，“听着，Finn，你不再是个风暴兵了，你就不该继续穿着这个乱跑。”

FN-2187顺着拉丁男人的视线看到自己身上的第一秩序制服，老天，他怎么会忘了自己还穿着这个？

“我总不能逃命的时候先换套衣服吧？”他小声说，那听起来更像是抱怨而不是某种陈述， “而且不可能谁都看起来像你一样闪亮亮的。”

“你觉得我……闪亮亮的？”Poe瞪大了眼睛，好像他自己压根儿没意识到一样，FN-2187僵硬地点了点头，这让他笑得更深，眼角的笑纹都让FN-2187想跟着弯起嘴角。他脱下自己的皮夹克递到黑人青年手里， “老天你太可爱了，来，拿着这个，什么都比第一秩序难堪的制服强。”

FN-2187有些尴尬地把自己的制服丢在地上，毫不在意它和地上的烟头、隔夜酒和其他可以液体黏在一起。Poe的夹克几乎完全合身，FN-2187活动了一下有些紧绷的肩膀，站起来之后无法不注意到对面的男人比自己矮上那么一点儿。

“你看起来棒极了，Buddy！”Poe拍了拍他的胸口，垂下眼睛的时候咬住自己的下唇，FN-2187能看着他的这个表情一整天， “留着吧，它挺适合你的，Finn。”

事实上，FN-2187想，Finn听起来棒极了。

 

-2-  
“Poe给你敬酒了？”Rey从洗手间出来，肩膀上缠着绷带，她瞪大了眼睛看着Finn， “哦，大家都会爱死你的。”

“我以为Poe Dameron是个飞行员。”他问。

“反叛军最好的王牌飞行员！”Poe头也不回地大声接上Finn的问句，坐在他旁边的大胡子光头男人大笑着举起酒杯， “曾经的王牌飞行员！”

Poe背对着Finn耸耸肩膀，没有停下手上擦玻璃杯的动作。

“Well，他现在是酒吧的老板，”Rey看着Finn身上的夹克扬起眉毛，最后什么都没有问，“而且人人都爱Poe Dameron。”

“Hear hear！”身后有个人粗声粗气地接茬。

“哦，我还没问你的名字，”褐色头发的姑娘穿上自己的外套，喝掉自己杯子里最后的鸡尾酒，“我是Rey。”

“Finn，”他握住她的手，用力晃了晃，“很高兴认识你。”

 

-3-  
Rey说的一点儿都没错，一半是因为Rey总是对的，除了她打开错的那个闸门，让Finn差点儿被鳄鱼咬掉脚那次之外，一半是傻子都能看出来，D’Qar的所有人都爱Poe Dameron。

Poe是个充满魅力的人，这点不容拒绝。他记得每一个人的名字，不管只是偶尔来接活儿的佣兵，还是酒吧的常客，或者只是来做交易的走私商。他给每个人拥抱，就好像这些聚集在这里龙蛇混杂的恶棍都是他的兄弟一样。他从不会被任何东西分散注意力，当他听你说话的时候，你知道他眼里只有你一个人。

哦，从第一次到D’Qar之后三个月，Finn才知道根本没有什么反叛军，D’Qar聚集着刺客和佣兵，走私商和拾荒者，小偷和猎人，而第一秩序痛恨有人从他们手里抢走生意。但没有人敢来D’Qar找事儿，没人想招惹General Leia，包括她丈夫Han Solo，那个鼎鼎大名的Han Solo，也在被扫地出门的时候跟酒吧睡了三个晚上。更别说没有人愿意找Poe Dameron的茬，除非你再也不想在Galaxy城的地下世界混下去。

“我们只不过是一帮一样讨厌第一秩序的家伙。”Jessika，Rey的女朋友，某一次一手端着酒一手搂着Rey的腰，她是个好看的亚洲姑娘，但Finn有种感觉，如果自己盯着她看，她会用烟头烫瞎自己的眼睛。

Finn坐在吧台边角落的椅子上，看着Poe越过看热闹的酒客，伸手摸了摸躺在一片狼藉里男人的脉搏，后者几分钟之前因为一杯酒和比他高一个脑袋的俄罗斯人起了冲突，他被北方巨熊扔过整个酒吧，撞翻了三张桌子，最后躺在玻璃杯的碎片里不动了。但没等Poe证实他是不是还活着，刚刚还像是断气了一半的男人突然跳起来，在Poe近在咫尺的嘴角上吧唧亲了一口。

当然，他立刻就被人揍了脸颊，但他没多久之后用冰块敷着脸颊坐到Finn旁边，抿了一口冰凉的啤酒，露出少了三颗牙的笑容冲Finn说： “值了。”

那让Finn想把他剩下的几颗牙也打掉。

 

-4-  
Finn试图咽下每次看到Poe时在胸腔里挤压的感情，Poe是一个友好而充满魅力的人，这一年多里他见过太多人把他的 “友好” 误认成什么更私人的东西。即使王牌飞行员的热情按其他任何人的标准来看都亲密过了头。

他带着自己的报酬踏进酒吧的时候，Poe正在和Chewie——第一次来悬崖边接Rey的大胡子男人——大声聊天，Chewie仍旧嚎着什么，听起来像是一个很长很长的句子，等他终于嚎完了，Poe大笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，将一大杯啤酒塞进他手里， “这杯酒算我的，Buaddy。”

“你能听懂那家伙？”Finn重重在吧台椅上坐下来，他每次都坐在同一个地方，同一把椅子上，以至于就算他不在的时候，所有人也都知道离Poe最近的那把椅子是Finn的座位。

“这家伙也能听懂你，小鬼。”Han Solo翻了个白眼，一口喝光自己杯子里的液体，看起来像是苏格兰酒，将杯子推到Poe面前的时候，酒保冲他扬起眉毛，声音里带着三分警告七分笑意， “你知道General是怎么说的，对吗，Mr Solo？”

Han发出臭脾气老头特有的声音，拿起已经基本空了杯子，把最后几滴酒也倒进嘴里，才低声骂骂咧咧地领着Chewie离开酒吧。

“有几天没见到你了，Finn，” Poe咬了咬下唇微笑起来，他看见Finn的时候总是这样，微微咬住下唇，好像在思考自己下一句该说什么， “终于有目标能难住你了？”

“只是离开了Galaxy几天而已，Rey还好吗？” 他接过杯子，朗姆酒和可乐，Finn最喜欢的酒，不管别人觉得这多孩子气。

Poe揉了揉自己的后颈，嘴唇张合了几次，最后耸了耸肩什么都没说。他眼神里的东西不是Finn熟悉的，那像是希望，又像是懊恼和后悔，他决定不去深究。

“我猜她又在哪儿吓唬第一秩序呢？”他抬起杯子，仔细看着Poe微微泛红的脸颊，忍不住想要逗他两句， “哇哦，人见人爱的花花公子Poe Dameron居然说不出话来了，我得为这个喝一杯。”

“闭嘴吧你。”Poe拍了一把他的肩膀，语气里一点儿热度都没有。

 

-5-  
如果Finn知道要约Poe Dameron出去，约会的那种，只需要冲进第一秩序的总部，并且在过程中中上那么一两枪，不致命的那种，Finn两年前就这么干了。

他们躺在Galaxy边缘的沙漠里，还是他第一次捡回一条命的那个悬崖，Finn捂着自己肩膀上的伤口，感觉到血液很快渗透了指缝，视线也跟着越来越模糊。好吧，或许应该选一个再不致命那么一点儿的地方。

Poe跪在他身边，手掌贴着他的脸颊，脸上满是惊慌失措和悲伤，或许是失血过多，但Finn发誓他看见Poe的眼眶发红并且湿润起来。

绝对应该选一个不致命的地方，因为Finn一点儿也不想错过Poe这样的表情，一点儿也不想错过他的嘴唇贴在自己上面柔软的温度，一点儿也不想错过潮湿的脸颊蹭着自己的，一点儿也不想错过Poe带着哭腔一般地念自己的名字。

Finn……Finn……

求你别……我……Finn……Please……

如果Finn知道Poe Dameron一直爱着他，他早就会越过那个脏兮兮的吧台，把那个每次见到自己都脸颊发热的迷人酒保按到墙上，吻到他上不来气。

如果Finn知道Poe Dameron一直爱着他，他一定会每分每秒都待在他身边，不给第一秩序一点点碰他、更别说绑架他的机会。

如果Finn知道Poe Dameron一直爱着他，他一定不会在他吻他的时候闭上眼睛。

 

-6- Because I am not an evil jerk.  
Poe低低呻吟着从浅眠中醒来，他不是一个睡得很沉的人，噩梦从以前就一直就缠着他，当年在战争中失去的战友，在和第一秩序的对抗中失去的同伴，已经更多更多只适合藏在黑暗角落里的东西。但尤其是当Finn从后面搂着他，火热的家伙蹭着自己的大腿，随时准备来第二轮，而两人浑身上下都黏糊糊湿哒哒的情况下，Poe不觉得睡眠是一件多么重要的事情。Finn亲吻着Poe的肩膀，轻轻咬着脖子和肩膀之间的肌肉，在还没有淡去的吻痕上留下很多青紫的痕迹。

“给年纪大的人一点儿休息的时间，Kiddo，”Poe在Finn怀里完全放松下来，微微扭动着腰胯，蹭着双腿间越来越烫，越来越硬的大家伙，直到耳边的呼吸越来越粗重，Finn伸手掐住他的胯骨才停下来，他的丈夫重重地顶了一下还湿润着的挺翘屁股，咬住Poe的耳骨，声音低沉而充满诱惑： “这不是挺有精神的吗？”

曾经的王牌飞行员在Finn怀里转过身，用嘴唇和舌尖描绘着对方的，轻轻咬住Trooper的下唇，逗弄一般地吮吸着。很显然年轻人没有同样的耐心，Finn按着他的肩膀，将他整个按在身下，麦色的皮肤上布满汗水，腹部的肌肉上还残留着干了的精液。Poe故意缓慢地伸展身体，腰臀抬离床板让Finn能一手紧紧捏住他的臀瓣，在那里的皮肤上留下属于对方的印记。

“Finn……”他微微抬起上半身，几乎完全坐在对方大腿上，低下头咬住Finn的肩膀，用力吮吸着，亲吻着，啃咬着，Finn的名字卡在他的喉咙里，让他无法呼吸。

“再叫一次，”Finn抓着Poe的腰，把他直接从潮湿的床单上拽起来，让他坐在自己的大腿上，缓慢恢复了精神的阴茎蹭着自己早就挺立起来的。Finn的手掌贴着他的脸颊，飞行员眼里迷醉一般的神色和扩张开来的瞳孔让醉酒一般的眩晕在他脑袋里蔓延，Finn用拇指蹭过Poe还红肿着的下唇，声音低哑地亲吻他的下巴和脖子，“我的名字，再叫一次，老天，Poe，你快把我逼疯了。”

“我希望是…嗯…好的那种逼疯，Finn，” Poe轻咬了一口Finn的指尖，张口贪婪地舔弄他还带着腥咸味的手指，亲吻他无名指上和自己一样的银色戒指，“Finn…Finn…”

一根手指进入还柔软的穴口时，Poe被涌到喉头的呻吟和压住自己舌头的手指噎住了，他发出几乎像是哽咽的声音，紧紧闭上眼睛放松身体。一想到体内还留着Finn的液体，里里外外都是Finn的味道，让他的勃起更硬了。

“看着我，Poe，”Finn抽出被Poe含着的手指，双手一齐向下分开那完美极了的臀瓣，两手的食指同时探进去，被火热的甬道紧紧攥住，就像是几十分钟前吮吸着自己下体的口腔一样，恋恋不舍地想把他吞得更深。“睁开眼睛，听话，甜心，看着我。”

他的声音像是塞壬的歌声，Poe着迷地透过沾着泪水的睫毛，看着Finn脸上的神情。

“我想让你看着我怎么操你的，Sweetheart，看我是怎么把你填满的。”Finn听起来好像已经喝醉了，他用手指扩张开不久前还含着自己的入口，而Poe心有灵犀地用膝盖撑起身体，尽管他的关节发出尖叫。哦，他再也不是二十多岁的小鬼了，也再也不是当年的王牌飞行员了。

缓慢地沉下身体，Poe仰起头发出无声的尖叫，清楚地感觉到Finn是如何一寸寸把自己撑开填满的，是如何把他逼到疯狂边缘的。

即使从第一次见面已经过去了七年，即使他们已经结婚超过了三年，即使Poe的额角已经开始出现些微灰色的痕迹，他们还是让彼此疯狂。

好的那种疯狂，当然了。

“来吧，Trooper，你还等什么呢？”Poe一手搂着Finn的肩膀，气喘吁吁地微笑起来，臀部的皮肤紧紧贴着Finn的小腹，这样的动作让Poe有一种被顶到了腹部的错觉。他含住Finn的耳垂，故意在他耳边发出色情的鼻音，前后扭动腰胯。

“Poe Dameron，你简直……”Finn咬紧牙关，没有把这句话说法。相反，他抓住Poe左腿的膝窝，将他整个人掀翻在床上，和前一次缓慢的温情不同。这次他又重又快地操进去，每一下都顶得Poe眼前一片模糊。

“Finn……老天，Finn……Yes…Yes，Yes，YESYESYES！” 年长的男人紧紧攥着床头的支架，耳边全是肉体拍打在一起的声响，还有Finn粗重的呼吸，以及自己不知羞耻的呻吟。随着又一下直接撞在自己那一点上的顶弄，Poe抬起腰啜泣着射在自己和Finn的胸口。

这一切都完美极了，Poe捧着Finn的脸颊，舔吻着他的嘴唇和脸颊，感受着他的丈夫将滚烫的液体尽数射在自己身体里。这一切都太完美了，湿哒哒，黏糊糊，温暖到不可思议。

“我爱你，Finn，你让我……”Poe紧紧搂住Finn的肩膀，身体纠缠在一起好像溺水者的浮木，急促的呼吸缓慢平息下来，腹部温热的体液也跟着凉了下来。

“我也爱你，Poe Dameron，比任何人都爱你。”Finn微笑着吻上他的额头。


End file.
